The activities of Core C have expanded greatly in two ways. First, more and more allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplants are being carried out in the ambulatory clinic. Secondly, in the interest of accelerating accrual of patients with relatively rare non-malignant diseases and myelodysplastic/myeloproliferative disease syndromes, we have initiated a number of multi-center trials which are in large part coordinated by the staff in Core C. The first activity Core C provides includes determining eligibility, IRB assurances, registration, treatment, evaluation of patient outcomes and data collection during the ambulatory clinic phase of core within treatment, evaluation of patient outcomes and data collection during the ambulatory clinic phase within the first 3-4 months after transplantation at the FHCRC, and subsequent evaluation in the clinic by the staff of the Long-Term Follow-Up Core D during annual patient visits. The second activity of Core C supports coordination of data retrieval from collaborating institutions participating in the multi-center trials initiated outside the FHCRC covered in Projects 1 and 4. Beyond data collection, this collaboration requires feedback of data among participating institutions, and multi-center assurances of IRB requirements. Core C staff maintain a satellite database containing data from the multi-center studies which are combined with data from the central database for FHCRC patients. The staff in Core C works with the staff in Core B in the design of the satellite databases used to collect specialized data for non-malignant diagnoses and to collect data from other sites in collaborative studies. The personnel in Core C constitute a research nurse for the FHCRC ambulatory clinic, a data coordinator for conventional allogeneic transplantation trials in the FHCRC ambulatory clinic and multi-center collaborators on conventional allogeneic transplantation protocols, a data coordinator for the multi-center non- myeloablative allogeneic transplantation trials, and three physician investigators who evaluate patients in the clinic and conduct informed consent. The physician investigators are the core leader, a clinic physician investigator, and the physician investigator who leads the non- myeloablative transplantation weekly meeting, supervises the data coordinators and research nurse in the multi-center non-myeloablative clinical trials.